


С добрым утром!

by Sly_Fox_99 (MrGold)



Category: ['Kuroshitsuji'
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGold/pseuds/Sly_Fox_99
Summary: Что будет, если оставить метку-укус на видном месте?..
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 1





	С добрым утром!

**Author's Note:**

> Работа есть в моём профиле на Фикбуке (https://ficbook.net/authors/809104), но т. к. Фикбук уже не тот, то я переношу свои работы сюда. Мой соавтор: dini dolll 777.

Знание того, что завтрашний день не требует присутствия на работе и раннего подъёма — прекрасно. Что может быть лучше, чем лишние четыре часа сна? Когда позволяешь себе проспать девять часов, а не пять…

Себастьян, добравшись-таки до своего выходного, проснулся выспавшийся и с довольной улыбкой на лице. Вот оно, доброе утро, в двенадцать часов дня. А под боком ещё и любимое чудо — его юный любовник. Начиная просыпаться, Сиэль стал тихо копошиться под одеялом, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее и снова вернуться в свой сон, который оборвался на самом интересном месте. Закон подлости, что поделать. Хорошо ещё выходной был. И в школу — будь она не ладна! — идти не надо. Но выпускные экзамены портят всю малину, к ним-то надо готовиться! 

Поймать за хвост свой сон так и не получилось, поэтому было принято решение просыпаться. Сиэль прислушался, а потом выглянул из-под одеяла.

— Доброе утро, — зевая, сказал он Себастьяну, который, оказывается, уже не спал.

— Доброе, — с ухмылкой ответил тот и с удовольствием потрепал по щеке, на том месте, где остался след. — Ты, как и всегда, очарователен спросонья.

Сиэль легко улыбнулся небольшой ласке, а потом с недовольным видом стал ворчать:

— А ты, как и всегда по выходным, довольный и выспавшийся, не даешь поспать мне подольше. Я из-за тебя сон не досмотрел, — в шутку под одеялом ткнул мужчину в бок кулаком, снова зевая.

Ворчание — стало его коньком. И парень так до конца не понимал, как сильно это веселит мужчину. В один миг тот навис над ворчливым чудом и припал к приоткрытым губам, пока была такая возможность. Трудно возмущаться, когда все твои конечности находятся в плену одеяла. Сиэль тут же ответил на поцелуй, пытаясь одновременно выпутать свои руки, чтобы можно было обнять возлюбленного.

«Милый ворчун», — про себе подумал Михаэлис и стал действовать чуточку настойчивее. 

Проворные руки, не спутанные никаким одеялом, скинули его прочь и стали касаться доступных участков тела. И в который раз Себастьян радовался возможности касаться обнаженного тела юного любовника, не тратя время на одежду. Засыпали они либо в белье, либо без него. Третьего не дано.

Парень стал мычать в поцелуй, но это была такая благодарность за то, что выпутали. Да и ощущения рук на теле доставляли удовольствие. Теперь-то он мог обнять за шею и зарыться пальцами в волосы на затылке, массируя. Себастьян же, как кот, чуть ли не мурчать начал. И такая реакция была очень приятна. 

Воздуха постепенно становилось мало, но просто прекратить, даже на мгновение, поцелуй было не интересно, поэтому Сиэль решил пустить в ход свои зубки — не слишком сильно, но прикусил губу мужчины. А потом, восстанавливая дыхание, смотрел на него с хитрой улыбкой.

— Ты мой котёнок, — с нежностью ответил Себастьян, облизывая ни в чем не повинную губу. — Покусаться решил?

— Гав, — только и ответил парень.

Ещё чего, не дождётся, чтобы он мяукал! Никогда в жизни! В ответ же мужчина решил показать, что и он не лыком шит — тихо зарычал, да впился зубами в соблазнительно открытую шею.

— Ты что твори-ишь! — Сиэль ахнул и несдержанно простонал. Больно не было, было по-своему приятно. — А если след останется?

Вампир, самый настоящий. Если след останется, придётся искать кофту или водолазку с длинным воротом. Не хотелось потом от расспросов бегать.

— Тогда все будут знать, что у тебя есть любимый мужчина, — самодовольно усмехнулся наглый садюга и довольно нежно лизнул место укуса.

— А тебе и хорошо, — снова простонал от удовольствия. — А мне что делать? Знаю, нужно тебя тоже пометить, чтобы все знали, что ты занят. — Сиэль усмехнулся, клацнув зубками. — Давай, говори, где тебя пометить?

— Неплохая идея, — с энтузиазмом принял решение своего маленького возлюбленного Себастьян и лег обратно на свое место. — Забирайся на меня, котёнок, не стесняйся. И можешь ставить укусы-засосы, где пожелаешь. За исключением, разве что, гениталий. Не хотелось бы в столь раннем возрасте стать импотентом.

— Не бойся, я буду нежно и аккуратно, — хихикнул парень, — хотя я буду любить тебя и таким, — за что получил недовольный взгляд.

«Ох, всё, Себастьян, ты напросился…» — мысленно протянул Сиэль, усаживаясь пока на постели и смотря на фронт работ, словно художник осматривал полотно будущей картины. 

Глаза горели огнём, стоило только представить, что можно будет всё это шикарное тело украсить… С чего бы начать? Вот в чем вопрос.

После недолгого раздумья, он уселся на живот мужчины и стал примеряться. Первый поцелуй-укус решил поставить там же, где заполучил свой — на шее. Но чуть-чуть не рассчитал силы и укусил до крови, сразу же зализывая языком ранку и извиняясь. А после поцеловал. Потом поцелуем перешёл на кадык, ставя засос уже там. Следующая цель — место у основания шеи. Старался пометить симметрично, то кусая, то засасывая кожу, то зализывая. Оторвался, посмотрел на результат — понравилось, красиво получилось. 

Ключицы не остались без внимания, тоже получили свои метки. Грудь, живот, чуть ниже — всё было в отметинах. Сиэль подумал было укусить за бок, но решил, что — потом, ещё успеет. Плавно переместился на постель и принялся за ноги. так уж и быть, гениталии по просьбам оставил без внимания, только кинул тоскливый взгляд. Раз дали добро — грех отказываться. Правда, с симметрией в этот раз не получилось. Но, решив, что так тоже красиво, продолжил дальше. А когда закончил, поднялся на ноги и, стоя на кровати, осматривал свои труды. И укусы, и засосы, а где-то и то, и то… 

Красиво!

— А теперь ты перевернёшься, — с полу-вопросительной интонацией.

Весь процесс, то балдевший, то подавляющий стон боли, Себастьян внял просьбам-приказам юного мстительного создания и перевернулся на живот. Самое интересное ещё впереди — широкая спина, поясница, ноги и, барабанная дробь, филейная часть. Ничего не останется без внимания, мужчина был более чем уверен. Его сегодня превратят в далматинца.

Когда предоставили простор для творчества, Сиэль снова уселся верхом на мужчину и начал творить. Теперь уже было плевать на то, что там будет с симметрией. В моде хаос! Вот хаос и обеспечит. Только решил немного растянуть удовольствие. Начал с массажа плеч, потом же их и пометил, один раз укусил и зализал место укуса, оставил несколько засосов на лопатках. Снова небольшой массаж спины, перешедший в поглаживания, и снова метки. 

Пока не добрался до поясницы. Несколько секунд помедлил, а потом взял и перешёл к ногам, оставив самое интересное на потом. Кусаться больше не стал, только засосы и оставлял. А когда закончил, вернулся к пояснице. И тоже начал разминать, поглаживать, а после решил всё-таки добавить немного симметрии. Почти на равных расстояниях друг от друга ставились засосы и получился «пояс». 

Сиэль хихикнул, глядя на своё творение. А теперь…

«Так, стратегически важное место! Не считая другого… как тут быть?» — он уже сидел на ногах мужчины и, приложив палец к губам, постукивая по ним, думал, любовался и снова думал. 

Но долго думать не пришлось. Первым делом обеими руками накрыл ягодицы и немного помял их. Мягенькие… Массаж, как и начинал. Потом перешёл к поглаживанию, чередуя со сжиманием, иногда переходя на поясницу. Но потом ему это надоело. 

Раз разрешили метить, значит будем метить! 

Он наклонился и провёл языком по левой ягодице, потом поцеловал, задевая зубами, всасывая кожу, пока не оставил засос. А когда перешёл на правую, прекратив ту мять, как делал это ранее, просто взял и укусил, зализав укус и поцеловав на последок. Потом отстранился и слез с Себастьяна.

— Всё, готово! Руки, так и быть, я метить не буду, ты и так красивый, — со смешком добавил Сиэль, смотря на проделанную работу.

— Всё? — с тихим стоном Себастьян приподнялся на локтях. — Я могу на себя полюбоваться?

— Можешь, можешь, — продолжал хихикать парень, глядя на своё творение. — Принимаю критику в любой форме.

То, что на теле творится настоящее искусство, Себастьян понял сразу. Довольная моська создателя чего стоит. Зеркало находилось в нескольких шагах, висело во весь рост на шкафу. И вот, когда мужчина добрался до него, потирая кровавый укус на шее, не сдержал тихого свиста, разглядев себя с нового ракурса.

— Меня словно пытали, — вынес итог, не сдержав тихого смешка. — Всю ночь.

— Да, но ночью обычно пытают меня… — Сиэль посмотрел на часы. — Всего-то полчасика прошло, а ты уже красивый, — фыркнул, сдерживая смешки. Это было очень забавно. Всё тело, кроме рук, с отметинах.

— Что ж, у нас есть ещё время, чтобы я вылюбил тебя вдоль и поперёк, за столь чудный подарок, — довольно, от того и с некой угрозой, оскалился мужчина. С плавным разворотом он стал надвигаться на парня.

«Ой-ёй!» — мелькнула мысль и исчезла. 

В глазах промелькнул страх, паника, а потом — ничего. Что делать? Бежать некуда. Если его также всего пометят… Это ж все неделю как минимум не сойдёт! Отомстил, называется… И сам нарвался! 

Пока до него не добрались, Сиэль быстро юркнул под одеяло и закутался в кокон. Перспективы многообещающие, но пусть сначала доберётся!

— Хотел — вот и получи подарок! Только без ленточки, — раздалось из кокона, с весельем.  
— А это так, творчество было… 

С замиранием сердца он ждал своей участи. Дрожь с возбуждением начали охватывать тело. Непредсказуемость пугала сильнее всего. Набросится на него возлюбленный сразу, или подойдет с другой стороны и начнет мягко подталкивать к неизбежному… вариантов много, всего и не перечислить. А Себастьян, глядя на кокон, осторожно подобрался ближе и сел на самый край постели. Он точно знал, что Сиэль в тёмной духоте, на которую сам себя обрек, напрягся, как только почувствовал чужое тело рядом. Но к нему лишь наклонились ближе и через одеяло прикоснулись губами к тому месту, где должна быть голова.

— Я пошутил, котёнок. Вылезай скорее. Сполоснёмся и пойдём завтракать.

Сиэль с недоверием высунул голову из-под одеяла, отчего волосы стали ещё в большем беспорядке.

— Так не честно, — состроил недовольную моську. — А я ожидал… Эх, пошутил так пошутил. Пойдём умываться, только… 

Тут кокон раскрылся, но на мгновение, а затем поглотил ещё и Себастьяна. Парень обнял за шею мужчину и, начав с поцелуев в скулу, закончил всё долгим поцелуем в губы. И в этот раз мужчина не стал брать на себя инициативу. Послушной, но весьма преданной и любящей куклой, позволял себя целовать и гладить.

Сиэль отстранился, когда воздуха стало не хватать. Тяжело дыша, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, уткнулся в шею носом и чуть-чуть провёл им по коже, продолжая обнимашки вместе с одеялом. Было так тепло и уютно, сидел бы так вечно.

— Себастьян… я тебя люблю, — тихо-тихо, а потом отстранился и громче: — Чур я первый в душ! 

Соскочил с кровати, бросив одеяло почти на пол, и помчался в ванную комнату. Тишину разбавил негромкий смех мужчины. В который раз он убеждался, что в пары ему досталось настоящее чудо. Очаровательное, может быть вполне серьёзным человеком, достаточно взрослым, а бывает и поведёт себя, как ребёнок.

Пришедшее смс-сообщение вывело из мыслей о возлюбленном. Себастьян перевернулся на бок и взял телефон с тумбочки.

« _Не забудь захватить чистые трусы_ ».

Повторный смех, более громкий, сотряс спальню.

— Обязательно, любимый! — крикнул он, надеясь, что приславший за дверью услышит.

**Конец.**  



End file.
